What Happens in France Will Leave to Greece
by MadzKym
Summary: Belle loves Adam, as a brother. Adam is changed into a human but doesn't let Belle go. The Fates interfere and send them back into Ancient Greece where they meet Meg and Hades. Gaston, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Pain, and Panic are also in here Hercules may be added. I know crappy summary, my friend and I are writing it together. I ALSO DON't OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR STORIES/MOVIES.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! WOOHOO! So my friend and I wrote this, there is more, I just want to know what you guys think of it? Review please? Oh yeah, she controls the characters from Beauty and the Beast, I control those from Hercules. The Fates are the Enchantress just so you know. ALSO: MY FRIEND HAS POSTED THIS ON WATTPAD! Just wanted to make that clear in case someone thought that we stole this story from someone. Please review? **

"Do you love me?" asked Adam.

"Uh... no... I am sorry Adam... I... I... I love you like brother, though.." Belle says softly. Tears in her eyes.

"Oh," Adam said. "I see..." he said. Belle knew he was broken hearted.. she could feel it... and see it in his eyes. She felt bad but it was the truth.

"I'm sorry Adam..." Belle said sadly.

"No," he said raising his hand as if to stop her from apologizing, "at least you told me the truth. I will get over it someday..."

"Adam," Belle said reaching for him.

"No, Belle. Do not try and comfort me.. you already have broken my heart enough..." he said as he walked inside. "Get out," he said, as Belle was in the west wing.

"Adam..."

"Go!" he screamed. Belle's heart jumped and she started to cry. She sniffed and she ran out of the room crying.

"Master," said Cogsworth, "are you sure that was the best idea? She should love you somewhat as it broke the spell..."

"No..." Adam said loudly. "You guys get out too! I am never leaving this wing again.."

They all bowed and left their master to be alone. They all sighed with disappoint and went to their stations. They were all saddened.

***Meanwhile hidden in the forest*  
**

"Now that won't do." Says the old crone to her two other sisters. Each of them had at least one decaying tooth in their mouths, all the other teeth had either fallen out or were in such bad shape even the most hardy dentist would have cringed and refused to look at their teeth. The shortest, plumpest one had only one eyeball socket which was empty. The dark, black hole was just in the middle of her head. The snake-like slits for her nostrils flared out after she had finished speaking.

"You're absolutely right." The second shortest said, only about three feet tall. She had two eyeball sockets however only one eyeball in the left side. The eyeball was a bloodshot mess of the most hideous puce color. The colors both swirled together, almost like it was sea-sick.

"Both of you are just sitting there talking about it, but not doing anything of it. All talk and no action." She huffed at their incompetence. "I should just leave you two to rot." Both of her sisters looked at her in dismay. She was by far the prettiest, as she had both eyes in her sockets and they were a startling pink, something no one had ever seen before. However no one knew that she could change herself, all three sisters could. But none could do it without the say so of the God of the Underworld. The man they all feared. Hades. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked as she closed her eyes focusing. After a second she was a beautiful young women. She looked around at her sisters each had transformed into an equally gorgeous woman. They glanced around and cackled as they left to talk to the boss. The one mortals use to fear. The only one who could tell the three Fates to cut the thread. Hades.

Gaston's soul was sent to the Underworld. Back in time for some odd reason. He looked around confused as to where he was. "Is this hell?" he asked himself as he looked around and his soul was being dragged towards the pool of death... he fought being dragged. He got away from the pull. "That damned beast... and that damned Belle... how dare they kill me.. I shall get my revenge!"

Belle got up from her pity party and grabbed her cloak. She went to run outside but was soon stopped by a few servants of Prince Adam's.. "You may not leave, Belle. Milord says so.."

"Oh.. so that deal is still intact," she said sadly as she looked to her side. "Fine! If he wants to be a selfish brat then I will stay here!" she yelled as tears rushed down her face and she ran back to her room crying.

The servants looked at each other and sighed. They felt bad but it was their master's orders. They frowned and sighed. They went back to their positions.

Belle continued to cry and she slammed the door behind her. She screamed in frustration and went to her bed. She fell on top of the bed and just cried.

**A few days later...**

It has been a few days since when Adam had last come out. He wasn't a beast anymore but he was still being selfish and keeping Belle there.

The beautiful sorceress appeared before Prince Adam and looked at him as if she pitied him. As she did. She sighed.

"Prince Adam, haven't I taught you anything on being selfish?" she asked kindly.

"Yes! But my heart is cold now.. I do not care..." he said selfishly.

The sorceress put her hand gently on her heart and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry... but this must be done... or I think you will keep on taking advantage of Belle and keeping her here..." she said.

And with the snap of her fingers she disappeared. An earthquake suddenly started to brew up. It shook the whole earth.

Adam fell to his knees. He put his hands over his head and looked at everything as if dizzy... he didn't feel so well...

Belle screamed as an earthquake started to happen. She crawled under the bed and when it stopped she ran outside.

Prince Adam and his servants, including Belle, ran outside.. they saw a magnificent and beautiful place. Then, crash! The castle behind them fell to oblivion. Adam screamed, "No!" He ran up to the fallen bricks and swore to himself. "That damned sorceress has ruined my life even more!"

Belle quietly walked up behind him and gently touched his shoulder. He ripped his shoulder away and looked at her harshly.

"Leave me alone.. I do not want your pity, Belle," he hissed.

Belle took a few steps back. "I'm sorry..." she said softly.

"I do not want your apology..." he said. Adam stood up. "Go look for stuff to survive!" He looked around and started to wonder into a forest.

Belle sighed and walked over to a flat rock. She sat on it and put her knees to her chest. She sighed and looked very sad.

A strange rumble had woken me from my pity party after Herk had left. He had left me, the one who had sacrificed my _life_ for him just so he could become a God and forget about me. It's not like I needed him anyways. I mean.. I'm strong, I don't need a man to take care of me at all. I stood up from my crouched position I had just looked at the ground for the hooves of the minotaur, he had been avoiding me for days now. Stupid half goat thing as if I couldn't catch him. I had trained with the best hunter ever, Artimes. I had learned how to study the patterns of everything. I had to. It was the only way to survive when living as a slave to Hades. Most of the things I had to do involved me putting myself into bodily harming situations. Not that he cared at all. Just proves that all men are selfish pigs. They could care less if the world burned as long as they didn't have to do anything about it.

"Where are you?" I mused to myself as the tracks wandered into a babbling brook, I searched the other side for where he must have gone. The tracks went all wobbly, almost as if he had taken up drinking ale. I laughed bitterly just the thought of it made me almost smile, something I hadn't done for months now. I looked at the brook and looked at my shoes, oh well I could always get more. I ran through the shallow brook to the other side. My feet started to slide since they were wet. The sandals felt almost too large for my small feet. Ignoring the way the shoes now felt I kept running after the stupid boar man. When I got my hands on him... Oh boar type goat man was going to wish he was in the underworld. Which was exactly where he was going to be going if I had any say in it.

I came to a screeching halt as I heard voices yelling, voices right where the tracks was headed. 'Are these people stupid!' I thought to myself as I started running towards them.

Prince Adam had gone the opposite way from where the minotaur was heading, which was towards Belle.

Belle sniffed as she looked up and saw a scary beast, half man and what looked like half boar or goat. She screamed bloody murder and was picked up by the beast.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said in Greek.

"What?" Belle said in French.

"What the?" the Minotaur said as he didn't understand Belle. "Oh well... all women are the same."

Adam heard Belle scream and he was about half a mile away already. "Belle," he said to himself as he started to run back.

I heard some screaming as I started to run even faster. I pushed myself even as I felt my dress rise a little more. Too late to regret wearing the armor Hades had given me. I got to a clearing where the Minotaur had a strange girl in his grasp, she had layers upon layers of clothing on, I blanched at the sight of them how could one move out of harms way in that? I thought as I rushed towards them.

"Αφήστε το παρθενικό πάτε γλοιώδη αγριογούρουνο!" I shouted (Let the maiden go you slimy boar!) at the Minotaur, he dropped the girl from his meaty grasp and charged. His rotting breath almost staggered me. 'Has he ever heard of a toothbrush?' I thought as I dodged to the left, the minotaur skidded past me and turned. He had been all worked up now I could tell. The rotting stink of raw meat was coming closer, I looked around all I could see was some ruins of a stone... A stone what? I couldn't think of that now I chastised myself.

A tree was just right by the minotaur's head... If I could just... I took off running towards the big boar man and volleyed myself towards his shoulders. Using his body as a stepping stool I jumped a little higher and grabbed the branch that was certainly out of his reach. I swung myself on top of it and taunted him.

"Meathead" I said in the language of the monsters that terrorized my whole world my whole life. "Even the chimera was harder to trick than you." I eyed the girl that was still on the ground almost like she was in shock, 'run' I willed her to hear my thoughts.

I looked around in the ruins to my left for anything that I could use as a weapon. A glint of silver caught my eye. I smiled triumphantly. I jumped down and ran towards it. I went to pick up the hilt but it was stuck. I pulled harder as the thundering of hooves came closer. Finally I was able to pry it out of some sort of thing it was stuck it. I turned around, thrust the sword up, and prayed to Ares to let me fight another battle.

I closed my eyes and waited for something to bite into my skull. I looked up in surprise. The minotaur was impaled onto the sword, monster blood was sliding down the sword towards my hands. I shoved the sword in deeper towards his heart. He exploded, covering me in monster slime. Again. "See you in Tartus." I yelled at the slime on the ground.

As Belle was dropped she fell with a big, umph! She looked at the minotaur for what felt like minutes but it was a few seconds. Who was her hero? This women? Who was she? Where did she come from?

Belle got up and ran to a tree. She ran behind it and held her hand to her chest. She looked back and saw them fighting. She was amazed by the women's strength. She was breathing heavily and she watched the fight intently.

"Cieux, c'est moche! Tuez-le!" she jeered in French. (Heavens, it's ugly! Kill it!)

Why was this women not wearing a lot of clothing... she almost seemed naked... Belle wasn't very happy about that but what could she do? She continued to watch and when the brave women was finished fighting she was panting as if taking the pain for this women. She walked up to her with confused eyes.

"Quel est votre nom?" Belle asked. (What is your name?) She heard that this woman was speaking in a different language... She did not know what language though and it confused her. She looked at the women. Her hair a little out of order.

Prince Adam looked back and swore to himself. He started to run towards where he thought Belle was but in the end only got lost with most of his servants.

**How did you guys like it? Again this story is also on Wattpad. Please review? Or Pain and Panic will become worms. Again.**


	2. Everything Doesn't Always End Happy

The woman was now next to a tree, I walked towards her, what was with all the clothes? She could get heat-stroke! Especially if Apollo wasn't in a good mood. Her hair was really pretty however, I have always wanted brown hair but was stuck with auburn the color of the dead, or so I've been told.

"Ποιος είσαι και γιατί είσαι εδώ;" I asked (Who are you and why are you here?) when she was within earshot.

Belle looked at the women again, weirdly. "Quoi? Je ne vous comprends pas," she asked. (What? I do not understand you.) Belle took a little step closer and looked at her with kind eyes. "Qu'est-ce que vous me dites?" she asked again. (What are you saying to me?) She tilted her head then realized she was too close so she took a few steps back. "Êtes-vous un ami ou un ennemi?" she asked again. (Are you friend or foe?) Another question. She seemed to have a lot.

"Apollo παρακαλούμε να μας βοηθήσει να καταλάβουμε ο ένας τον άλλο ..." I said. (Apollo please help us understand each other...) "Who are you?" I asked again. My voice sounded strange to me. Like I had a cold. "What is your name? Why are you wearing that? Do you want Apollo to send down the chariot across the sky straight to you? Are you trying to get the Gods to kill you by just showing up here? Are you the only ones in your group?" I demanded.

Belle was shocked when she could understand the women. "I am Belle... This is what I wear. What are you wearing? You are half naked. And what do you mean Gods? Do you mean God up in heaven?" she asked. "And no... I have others with me... What about you? Can I trust you with anymore information? What was that language you spoke in? Where am I?"

I looked at her strangely. She was too strange for words. "I am wearing what my patron has asked me to wear." I answer vaguely as most people are weary of Hades. As they very well should be. "I mean Gods as in the Gods that control everything, there is no single God, there are many, they all command something." I sighed. "Where are the others? They might be in danger, last time I was in these parts there was at least five giants. You can trust me, as for my language, it is the language that I have always spoke, the language everyone speaks. You are here, in Athens." I looked at her, "I really must find the others, you are welcome to come, just try to keep up."

Belle looked at the woman concerned. "You never told me your name," Belle said.

Prince Adam and his servants finally found Belle but when they did she was with a strange woman that wasn't wearing much clothing.

Prince Adam looked away blushing... he could not stand to look at such an undressed woman.

"I was never aware that was one of your questions." I glanced down. The last time I told someone my name they left me to be a god. Swallowing hard "My name is Megara, friends call me Meg." I glanced around. "I see your friends have made their way back. I should probably leave now." I turned around and started to walk the way I had come.

"Wait," Belle said kindly as she reached out and touched Meg's shoulder keeping her from going any further. "I know this is asking a lot... but I want you to please take care of my friends... I do not care for my life but the lives of my friends are worth much more than mine... Can you please take care of them?" Belle begged. "I really need your help. You are the only one I can depend on... There is a prince over there and he is doing the best he can. He is still getting over a heartbreak... that was caused by me... but that's not the point... but I want you to take care of him.. he is very important to me. Like a brother. I love him so much. You cannot leave a bunch of helpless people behind? Can you?" she asked trying to convince Meg to take her friends in.

"Everyone is welcome to follow me. However here we have no princes." I tripped a little over the unfamiliar word, "We elect the ones who protect us." I looked at them. "You are too fancily dressed," I decided. "Follow me." I called as I walked back into the woods. I glanced behind my shoulder to see if they were following me. As they all were in the same spot I went back towards them. "Look, you can either follow me or be food for the giants, chimera, dragons, drakons, anything really." I looked them each in the eyes. "Do you understand?"

They all did follow Meg. They did not understand why she was telling them about other things eating them. They were scared enough as it was.

"Stop it!" Belle said. "That's not nice! Just lead us to safety," Belle said as kindly as she could.

Prince Adam was looking down to make sure he did not look at Meg the wrong way.

I stopped, surprised. "I'm sorry... Is there nothing trying to eat you wherever you are from?" I asked confused. "It's just that everything here revolves on learning to fight to survive. You do know how to fight?" I ask eying them all. None looked particularly strong or like they could wrestle with an ogre. "First things first, we get back to my house and get you in normal clothes." With that I kept walking until we got to my house.

I opened up the door and let them in, after they had all entered I walked towards a chest. "Here, for the guys." I held up togas, "And for you" I held up a dress similar to mine only longer, touching the ground. "The men can change in there " I pointed to my kitchen, "and Belle, you can change in the chamber room." I pointed to a different room. I grabbed a different dress, similar to the blue one I gave Belle only it was a maroon color. Since they all had left I hurried and changed, I had just hung up my fighting dress and put it in a wardrobe while I searched for a small dagger that I could perhaps slip into the belt of my dress. Everyone followed willingly and they thanked her for the weird clothing.. then they went and changed. All the girls went with Belle into the other room. She changed quickly and felt half naked. She was pale. She was blushing slightly as she came out. She looked up at everyone a little scared. She took a deep breath and told everyone that everything would be okay.

Adam kept his head down still. He had his arms folded across his chest and he didn't look very happy. Like he knew the cause for this.

I walked out behind Belle. I looked at everyone, the men were in their new togas and everyone seemed uncomfortable.

"Here, take these." I walked over to a rack that held weapons. "Take whatever feels right in your hand." I nodded towards the weapon rack and grabbed a blade that was maybe the length of my fingertips to my mid-forearm. Slipping into the belt on my dress I waited for everyone to select one. "So who are you guys?" I asked a little weary.

"We are Prince Adam's servants," answered a random servant.

"I am Belle... his prisoner..." Belle said softly as she walked over towards Adam. Adam kept his eyes to the floor. Belle sighed slightly. "This house seems a little to small to fit all of us in here..." Belle said kindly.

I looked at them and nodded. "I am Megara as most of you should know by now... But friends call me Meg, well they would if I had any that is." My heart clenched at the thought of a specific 'friend' who is now a minor God. "If you need anything just ask and I should be able to get it for you. However you are all welcome to stay here, as most of the time I am out." Without another word I sauntered out of the room.

Belle followed Meg. "But... are you sure? You house doesn't seem big enough to fit us all... and... I do not want to trouble you..." she said kindly. "Meg... I do not know what to do... and I need your help..." Belle's eyes suddenly became glossy with tears. She looked at Meg with frightened eyes. Like that of a child. "We all want to live and we can't do that without you.. Is there a job I could help you with or something? I will be willing to do anything to help most of my friends get out of here..."

I looked at the woman by me. I felt my face soften just a little. "I know someone who would be willing to help you out as much as possible... However most people here either fear me or hate me." I paused to let that sink in. "For good reason too."

I looked at the edge of the forest where my house sat, and then looked towards the village, there they were. The parents of the man I refused to think about. They always were willing to help and hopefully they could help me take care of them. I knew I didn't have a clue on how to help others. Hades! I could barely take care of myself without someone else almost dying. Hades had proved that to me time and time again...

Belle's facial expression also softened when Meg explained that no one liked her. She took in a deep breath. "I like you. You are very kind," Belle said with a little smile. "But... I need you to take my friends to the person's house now... I want them to feel safe and right now they feel uncomfortable..."

I nodded and went back inside to where the men hadn't moved.

"Listen... I know someone's parents who would love to explain to you what we are and what we do here as you are obviously not from here, however, I won't be around often as I am..." I struggled for words. " A messenger of types for a few people around here." I looked each person in the eye. "If there is something you don't like or something that is wrong, please talk to the parents. I am usually gone for a few days at the least. The most is a month." I looked towards the door. The forest was getting darker by the second and a blue flame was starting to redden. "I'll be right back..." I ran out the door towards my 'patron'.

"Hades..." I mutter as I get close to the God of the Dead. He actually didn't look too bad considering he was, well, millions of years old. He had a slightly blueish tinge to his skin, his hair was pitch black and if you looked closer you could make out faces of the souls he has collected. Not something you want to see just after you eat, believe me. He had a strong jaw, well-defined muscles, and honestly... Not that bad looking at all. In fact I know why many women here secretly loved him. I had heard many stories about what he has done with them, and who their children are the child of. "You called?" I asked coldly.

"Meg, my sweet." His smooth voice was like honeyed vinegar. He could swindle anything out of you with just the slightest of suggestions. Which is where I had learned it all. Everything between hunting monsters to getting things out of people. It's not like I wanted to be the bad guy, it just... Sorta happened.

I had already sold my soul to him after the jerk left me and then I fell for a guy that turned into a minor God after I saved him. He did save me too, but he told me he loved me and then. POOF. It was like when I was found out in the middle of nowhere when I was a baby. I had no one to turn to. That's where Hades had found me. He raised me and when I was old enough and heartbroken enough I finally sold him my soul like he wanted me to the whole time I was growing up. It's not like it was spontaneous it was pretty much a decision I had made way before that fateful day.

"What was it?" I asked slightly fed up with the game of cat and mouse he always plays before he got to the point. "I'm kinda in a hurry as I have to take care of like... Five more people along with my own messed up self." I glared at him with my purple eyes, the eyes of one with no soul.

"You have visitors?" Hades face would have been priceless if it wasn't for the possessive growl I heard in it. Did I mention he was like a father to me? His normally blue eyes slowly started to turn orange with red at the pupil.

"Don't worry they are leaving, besides none know. That's why I must leave. Now." I put emphasis on the _now_ as I at Hades just as he nodded I turned around and left him in the middle of the forest.

Belle had followed Meg into the forest but kept herself hidden in the brush. She watched as a very handsome man talked with Meg. Belle listened as closely as she could and when Meg was about to leave Belle got up from her spot and ran back to the house. By the time she got back she was panting. She had never seen such a man with powers such as what she saw. She was panting. She fell to her knees. Adam came running to her and asked if she was alright.

"Yes. Just a little out of breath of trying to out run Meg... I didn't want her knowing I was spying on her.." Belle said softly. Adam helped her up and back into the house.

Belle plopped into a chair and caught her breath right as Meg would start to approach the house.

Adam and everyone else that was with him, next to Belle as she went running after Meg. He sat around and waited by the window until Belle returned...

As I was walking back to my house I could have sworn I heard footsteps running away from me. I shook my head, I was probably hearing things after all I had hit my head pretty hard when the chimera had thrown me against that stupid boulder. I shook my head and kept walking towards my house.  
"Where is everyone?" I mused as I walked to the column holding the front of the house up. I opened up the door and looked in. "Do you guys uh.. Need anything?" I ask as I walk in, kinda nervous since I wasn't exactly friends with anyone in town. Even those in the Underworld refused to talk to me. Unless it was about their own gruesome death and how they shouldn't be there.

"Food," Lumiere said.

"You babbling buffoon," Cogsworth said as he hit Lumiere across the head, "If she wants to feed us then she will. If she wants to kill us then let her."

"Cogsworth and Lumiere," Adam hissed, "behave!"

Belle stayed quiet and looked up at Meg. "May you take my friends to this place you speak of? I do not want to burden you more than you have to labor for.."

I stood there all awkwardly as they all just reprimanded each other. _Is this how everyone acts?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"Uh... I have more than enough food, however, I hope you guys are fine with helping me make it?" I look at them with a smirk on my lips, curious if they would be willing to.

Belle looked towards their chef in the group. "I do not know... I think our chef may want to cook for us... and Pri- … Adam might feel more comfortable with him cooking," Belle said kindly as she looked at Adam who didn't look up at all or seem phased by Belle talking about him. She looked back at Meg to see what she thought.

I looked at her oddly. Who didn't know how to cook? Even if that someone had been waited on hand and foot their entire lives.

"Are you meaning to tell me that he is the only one that knows how to cook?" I looked at each one, hoping that it wasn't true. Otherwise we have a lot of work to do. On top of teaching them how to avoid going into the forest. Unless they ended up being warriors, which I highly doubted. "Can any of you lift a sword with one hand? Through a spear? Shoot an arrow?" I look at them hopefully.

Belle giggled. "I can cook we just prefer him to cook. As that is what he is master of," Belle explained. "I am not trained in that part... but... Adam is.." Belle said.

Adam looked up for the first time in a while. "Yes. I can lift all of those things," he said softly then looked back down. He only made contact with Meg's eyes and not anything else. He seemed like a true gentleman.

I nodded. "Well.. Since you are going to be living here for an uncertain amount of time, everyone needs to learn how to cook and fight. I know girls aren't supposed to fight, but in these perilous times it's important that everyone knows how to fight." I looked at everyone. "Adam and..." I looked over at the short fat man who had the strange name of … Cogsworth? "Cogsworth, I want you to practice sparring. Belle, who ever the master chef is, and Lumiere you guys will cook. I'm going to find Herk's parents." I looked them each in the eye. "I should be back by nightfall, you are all welcome to sleep here, Belle, my room is yours."

Belle was surprised that Meg was so demanding of them. She sighed and hesitantly agreed. She looked out the window as Meg left and she sat down. Belle sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair, exhausted. Her heart was racing the whole time. She thought that Meg knew that she was spying on her.

That man that was with her. She continued to wonder about him as everybody else did their share of work. She sat there thinking of him and wondering if he were a demon or something. She did not fully understand, just that he had the powers of hell bestowed upon him.

Adam sighed at Belle and told her to stop day dreaming, in a harsh tone. Belle looked up at him with a cold stare and said she didn't have to listen to him. Adam nearly swore at her and he continued to work.

Cogsworth started to fence as Meg wanted. He thought it was fun.

Lumiere was watching the chef cooking but then he got bored and went to Cogsworth. Who was too deep in thought and practice. He went up and pinched his butt. Cogsworth jumped and made a little yelp. Lumiere laughed and ran back to the kitchen before Cogsworth could hurt him or worse... sit on him.

Belle sighed at Lumiere's behavior... he shouldn't be acting like a child. They should be thinking of ways to return to France. This really didn't help Belle's or Adam's mood.

Gaston wandered up the stairs and into the throne room of Hades. He scoffed and continued to walk around. He wondered how he was going to get out of this wretched place.

He continued to wander around until he saw a demon. It was fat and red. "Hello fat thing," he said stupidly. "Where am I?" Pain did not answer him... "You actually look like something I hunted and stuffed then put on my wall... one time anyway..."

Pain looked up at Gaston and screamed. Which made Gaston scream like a little girl on Christmas day. Pain ran away and Gaston backed away. He turned around and looked to find another way out.

**Reviews? Please? :D**


	3. Why Are The Fates Punishing Us?

After I had talked to Herk's parents I couldn't help but feel like the biggest jerk ever. They had just lost a son and here I was, asking if they could take some people who had no clue how to act. After they heard about what happened they were willing to take three of them. I told them I would take the other two. I hoped they would all be fine with the split...  
Walking back through the forest isn't a smart idea, unless the God of the Undead happens to be walking next to you.  
"What did I tell you? You can't be such a... Diluted minion." Hades was telling me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Hades, I appreciate the help, but I need to do this. For me." Hades's eyes flashed dangerously before he erupted in a flame of black and grey. "Finally!" I shouted after him.

As I got to my house I slowed my walk, how to tell five stranded people they were going to have to break up into an even smaller group. I sighed.

"So... Three of you can go to Herk's parents, the other two... I'm sorry but you're going to be stuck with me." I looked at the five of them all sitting down eating dinner. Ignoring the small grumble in my stomach I picked up the bow and arrows and walked outside into the dark, hoping to improve my night aim.

Lumiere and the chef were done quickly and they ate shortly after they found plates and silverware to set the table with.

Belle was a little saddened that their group would have to be split up. After dinner they all looked at each other and after a very, very long talk they decided that Adam and Belle would stay behind as the others were led to safety

Belle went outside to Meg. She gently tapped her shoulder and explained to Meg that they have decided who would stay and who would go.

"What time will they leave?" Belle asked kindly.

Gaston continued to wander around.

"Yes!" I smiled in triumph as I hit the stem of the apple and severed it from the tree. "I have caught dinner." I laughed bitterly to myself as I retrieved my arrow and apple. I quickly ate my apple and kept shooting at my targets Philoctetes had left me after Hercules had left us both.  
"They will be leaving tomorrow. I told you that everyone could sleep here tonight." I walked towards the target and picked up my arrows. Walking back into the house I realized that Belle had already walked inside.  
"Everyone should get a good night's sleep," I said as everyone was sitting at the dining table. "Men, I hope you don't mind sharing the living room floor. Belle, you can have my bed. " With that I went back outside with my newly collected arrows and sword.

Belle thanked Meg for letting her have her bed. She went to the sheep wool bed. She layed on it and put her face in the sheep wool. She screamed in frustration. When she was done she started to cry again. She wanted to see her father again before she died... but what time was she in? She didn't know... she was deeply saddened.

Adam and everyone else found some other place to sleep and slept peacefully without any problems, next to the fact that thieves and murderers can be lurking around.

Gaston finally wandered into a certain room. It was the war strategy room. He was amazed by the creativity and started to mess with the 'chess' pieces on the board.

After everyone was in a somewhat deep sleep, I slipped between the bodies on the floor. Careful not to step on one as I walked through them. I prayed that Hades would let me sneak out of my own home unchallenged. "Gah!" I breathed out, I had almost stepped on Adam's hand as he was closest to my door. Tiptoeing around his huge body I opened up the door, and slipped into the woods. To see what Hades wanted to talk to me about.

A blast of cold air rushes at my face, 'Zeus's toga, that's cold.' I thought to myself. 'Hopefully those boys will stay asleep.' I sighed wistfully, wishing I was in my warm bed. But nooo! Mr. Hot-Shot wanted to see me. About what was a mystery to me.

"Who does he think he is? Some new spirit just somehow ends up in the WAR room?" Hades was livid. His eyes were glowing orange as he was spitting out words to Pain and Panic. "I want him out of my sight IMMEDIATELY!" Without another word he disappeared into a puff of acid smoke. The meeting room was full. The three Fates were already there. As he knew they probably already would be.

"I want THAT INSOLENT FOOL OUT OF MY REALM!" He was starting to look like a fried lobster in the size of a Hades. The three Fates just clucked their tongues at him. If they even had tongues that is. "You gave that blundering idiot of a beast a second chance! Please, I am begging you! Just take that insufferable animal killer! He was eyeing Cyberus! HE WANTS TO EAT HIM FOR FREAKING LUNCH!" By the end Hades was yelling.

"Calm down." one of the Fates said. "He will be human again... Just make sure Meg can take him." With that the three disappeared into a ball of thread. The thread of life.

Pain tried to get Gaston out. He transformed into a deer and led Gaston away with his animal hunting instincts. Pain led Gaston all the way to the river, Styx.

Adam awoke at the blast of cold air to his face. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Meg step out. He raised an eyebrow of curiosity. He puffed and got up slowly and as quietly as he could. He noiselessly followed behind Meg.

"Why did you want me to me to meet you here? Of all the places unholy?!" I shivered and hugged my shoulders. "If you wanted me I'm surprised you didn't send one of your pathetic worms to get me. Talking rodents indeed." I gave an unladylike snort. "I'm still upset about the whole Hercules 'curves' you made me throw at him. Because of that... Well.. You know what happened." I glared at him, "Who is that?" I asked realizing that he wasn't alone for the first time that night. A too strong of jaw was the first thing I saw. The a cocky smile I had seen wayyy to much in my short life. "What? Someone finally decided to rival you for that smirk?" Hades rolled his eyes at me. "How do you not fry your brains when you do that?" I demanded. "Oh... Yeah, you already have fried it. That's why you don't listen to me! I am done!"  
"My sweet, in case you don't remember... I OWN YOU!" I flinched at his words, the past is something no one can erase, especially when it's painful. "Thank Aphrodite that you haven't fallen for some stupid mortal again." I glared at him

"When I do fall for one he will be different! He will be honest and sweet, and wouldn't do anything to hurt me!" I looked at him daring him to defy me.

"If said person exists he's a guy!" Hades rolled his eyes and just looked at me like I was some child that was bitten by a rabid creature.

Adam was very surprised and looked at them all eye wided. When he saw Gaston's ghost his face went pale. What was he doing here? He was very surprised and continued to watch. This man owned her? That isn't very nice, he thought. Then he realized... Belle... him... he was just as bad as that man owning Meg. He sighed slightly to himself and continued to watch,

Gaston laughed and went over to Meg. He smirked that big smirk he always had. Ever since he was alive. "Hello baby... why don't you say we go out sometime? Huh? Whatcha say? Hot stuff?"

I looked at him in disgust. "What in the name of Hades's underpants is that vile creature?!" Ugh! At least Pain and Panic were gentlemen to me. "And you better not tell me that 'it's' going to be stuck with me. Give it to the blue centaur that blew you off during the mini play war you and your brothers had last summer. When I practically DIED!" I glared. "Oh wait... I did freakin DIE! No thanks to you! Zeus what do you and the Fates take me for? Some sort of glorified babysitter? No thanks. I had my fill with Philoctetes." With that I turned around to walk away. At least that was the plan anyways. A burning had shot out and grabbed my forearm. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood at the pain. I ripped my arm away and held it protectively next to my body and looked at it. Yep... I was going to have a huge burn tomorrow... And the next day... And the next. "Keep your cool!" I growled as his face paled. I started to walk away as a black tendril shot out and held me, a slim one slipped out of the mass of black and grabbed my cheek holding my face to look at him.  
"You know the Fates and I need you for this.. Meg, my sweet. Think of it as.. Practice for finishing up the story of Odysseus." He smirked as I just nodded my head, not like I could have done anything else. I'm no more eager than the next person to join Hades... Forever. Body lying somewhere underground for the maggots to feast on. No thank you.

Adam was very surprised and was about to jump out and cut this guy's arm off but he decided to stay put. He watched and watched until he could bear no more. After Odysseus he was out. He quickly and quietly ran back to the house and continued to try and fall back into a peaceful slumber.

Hades put me back on the fallen leaves on the ground of the forest.

"I knew you would come around. You might want to put some water on that..." He glanced pointedly at my arm and shoved the newcomer at me. I glared at them both.

"Tell the Fates that I hate them right now." As I grabbed the cocky man by the ear and dragged him back to my house. When we got there I shoved him onto a chair on the outside step.

"Tell me everything that happened!" I demanded as I stood next to a column, a hip thrust to the side, my ever present signature stance in the face of insecurity.

Gaston didn't say anything when he was being pulled by the ear. It just turned him on more. He laughed as she demanded of him that he tell her what was going on. He just laughed obnoxiously in her face and said he didn't have to tell a women anything.

That did it! A resounding _THWACK _echoed in the night. A bright red palm print was planted on the mystery man's face.  
"I wasn't asking, NOW TELL ME!" I yelled. Probably waking everyone up in the process. How I despised men.  
Gaston looked at Meg surprised. He turned his face away. He still wasn't going to tell. Especially to a pushy women like her. An immediate turn off.

Belle awoke at the sound of a slap. She went to get up but was soon stopped by Adam. She jumped as she saw him. Adam made her go back to bed but she was grateful as she would have her beauty sleep.

All the others were deep sleepers.

"Unless you tell me, I will send you back to the Underworld... In such a way that you will be praying to whatever God or Goddess you worship that the first way you died was the last and only time you had died." I threatened. My dagger out of its hiding place in my belt and next to his ear. "Are we clear?" I asked innocently.

Gaston smirked. "Clear as mud," he spat. "I don't know how or why but I was sent to the underworld or so you call it." That is all Gaston said.

Adam came out and gasped as he saw Gaston.

"Do you not know how serious this it? Oh Hades save us all... If Zeus finds out..." I started muttering under my breath. "Do none of you know what exactly happened?! Why here? Why now?!" I glared at both of the men.

"I don't know," Gaston said snobbishly, "ask the Fates."

Adam backed up back into the house and ran to Belle's room. He gently and quietly closed the door to protect Belle if he needed too.

"Yeah.. About that... The Fates will overlook the fact that I'm supposed to be dead if I don't talk to them, breathe near them, or well... Yeah you get it." I sighed. "You can sleep out here tonight. Unless you feel like sharing a room with four other men." I smirked at his expression. "Well, night." I opened the door and walked inside. I stopped when I saw Adam standing in front of Belle's door. "What?" I asked confused. "Tell me everything? Please? I really need to know... And that idiots not going to help at all." I looked at him pleadingly. "I need to know... I'm sure you understand that."

Adam sighed and looked right at Meg. "The fair lady came back and sent us here as I didn't learn my lesson of selfishness... or something stupid like that..." he said softly as not to awaken Belle again. Adam wanted her to have her sleep. "Does that explain everything?" Adam never looked up. He just kept on looking down and he felt a little uncomfortable.

Fair lady? What fair lady? Where were they from anyways? "Who?" I'm pretty sure I looked as confused as I felt. "Please... I need to know the whole reason everyone was sent here. What you know about Greece, and... What you need to do to go back to your own place." By the end my voice was strained with stress.

Adam sighed. "About twenty years before this in my time... I was more handsome than I look now... I was at the top... then that old hag came. I turned her away. Then she suddenly turned beautiful and I asked for her forgiveness but it was never given. She turned me into a beast..." he said letting out all of his air. He took another big breath. "Then about a few months ago the flower she gave to me on the dreadful day... well.. it started to wilt... and if I didn't get anyone to love me by the time the rose shriveled all the way up... I would've stayed that horrible monster..." he explained. "But then I killed Gaston as he was there to kill me and he nearly hurt Belle. He died and I thought Belle and I would live happily ever after but it seems she didn't like me that way," he choked. "Then it was a few weeks later from when I told Belle she couldn't leave... again... then the women came again and sent us here... I don't know how I am supposed to get back. True loves kiss? I don't think so... I am trying not to be selfish but it's who I am. Why must I be punished for who I am?" he asked himself as he looked over out the window. Not looking at Meg.

My face softened as I heard his tale.  
"So the Fates were right..." I finally muttered. "It happened." I just looked at Adam curiously. "Why did Gaston, is that the man outside?, try to kill Belle?" I ask softly. Wondering if it was a good idea that he was here. With her now. "I think... You might just have to learn how not to be so selfish. I know it's sorta impossible. But hey, if a guy could become a God then you can do this." I smile slightly.

"Gaston asked Belle to marry him but she kindly refused and he throw a hissy fit as she wouldn't marry him. And yes, that man outside is Gaston. I am afraid he might try to hurt Belle..." Adam said softly. Adam raised an eyebrow at Meg. "Who is this 'God' you keep talking about?"

"I talk about several Gods. And Goddess. Like Apollo, Ares, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hera, Hephaestus?" I asked as his face showed that Adam didn't know what I was talking about. "Come on... Haven't you ever been taught about the Gods? Apollo is God of the sun and healing. Ares is God of war. Hades, God of the Underworld." And my patron. I added silently before continuing. "Zeus is the God of all Gods since he has the sky. Poseidon is God of the oceans. Aphrodite is Goddess of love. There are many more and much more than that if you include minor gods and goddess. The main three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades since they are all brothers." I looked at him. "Any of this ring a bell in that skull of yours? As for Gaston... Well... I have ways to keep him away from Belle." I grimaced slightly in displeasure. Time to be a damsel in distress. Again. Fantastic.

Adam actually looked up at Meg. But he was looking at her like he was crazy. "No. None of this rings a bell... and I can take care of Belle... don't mess with Gaston. He can be dangerous.."

"More dangerous than a fire-breathing chimera?" I smirked. "I'm a big tough girl, I can take care of myself." I smiled sadly as I recalled a previous conversation with those words.

"Please," Adam said. "Just don't get into our business... as it is none of yours..." he said coldly. He turned away and checked on Belle. She was sleeping peacefully. Adam gently closed the door again and looked at the dirt floor.

"Puh-lease it is too my business." I growled at his retreating back. "Unless you want the Fates to come back and send you to a worse place than this. I suggest you let me help. Whether you like it or not." I turned on my heel and walked back outside, where I forgot Gaston was.

Adam clenched his teeth. He rolled his eyes at her as she left. He then proceeded to sit down. He sat there and took many deep breaths.

Gaston smirked as Meg came back out. "So who's in there?" Gaston asked. He didn't know that Adam was human... as he never saw him transform back.

"Just some people. Those that were dragged here along with you." I said nonchalantly, "Why are you back alive?" I ask looking at him. "And how did you escape the pool of souls?" I ask curiously remembering the helpless feeling I had when I was in there.

Gaston gave a very dashing smile... "The pool of souls is what it's called? Well.. I felt the pull but I didn't want to go into the pool with the other people as they were ugly and I didn't deserve that," he said.

"You are so much uglier than the rest of the people in there." I glared at him. "Besides.. It's not like its anything to you, but, if I were you... The Fates don't like to be cheated." I smirked, knowing full well that he was given a second chance by them. Unlike me. However I had been brought back fair and square so they couldn't whine about that.

Gaston scoffed. "Ha! You're funny women. I didn't cheat them... I got out of that pool fair and square," he said.

"You just said that you didn't go into the pool. So you did cheat them... Or should I call them?" I ask in a scathing voice. "Unless you feel like telling me everything you know I will be glad to send you back there myself." I glared at him, daring him to do something he would regret that would let me send him back to the underworld.

"You can try... but you wouldn't kill me... I am too handsome.. and I have to get back to my fiancee... Belle," he said daydreaming about Belle.

"Yeah... And I'm married to a God" I looked at him, "Get real. That's only in your mind that she is your fiancee." I turned around and walked back into the house and into the kitchen. Grabbing hold of the counter I let out a long breath. Why was I stuck with that thing? And why did I have them here in the first place? Why not with freaking Odysseus? Silently screaming I hit my head slightly against the wall. "Okay, I can deal with this. If I ever need a break I will just escape to the Underworld... Again..." I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall. "Who am I kidding? I hate it there, all the souls everywhere, begging to go back up. Hades ordering me to do stuff. Pain and Panic just being annoying as the dead..." I glare at the opposite wall. "What did I do to deserve this?" I asked again. Not realizing that anyone could have heard me... Well if they were awake anyways... I glance at my arm again and realized just how badly it was burned. I gently touched the scorched flesh and pulled my hand back. Zeus, that hurts. I bite my lip and grab a piece of cloth, when I got it I wrapped it around my burn carefully, trying not to hurt it any more.


End file.
